Heart
Heart Source is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode, and is written by Ali Adler. Source It will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source This episode will air on February 14th, 2012. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Love is in the air at McKinley high school. Source *"Amor" (Love) is written on the board. Source Samuel's Character *His character will debut in this episode and began filming on January 16th. Source *His role will tie into a lot of preexisting storylines. Source Brittany and Santana *A Brittana kiss will happen, however, it is unknown whether it will happen in this episode or a future episode Source Artie, Sugar, and an unknown character *Artie will continue to pursue Sugar but may have to battle for her against someone else. Source Hiram and Leroy Berry *Rachel's two gay dads will be finally revealed in this episode. Source 1 Source 2 Scenes *Possible Brittana scene in the hallway Source *Chord Overstreet and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Dianna Agron and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Damian McGinty has a scene . Source *Lea Michele has a fun, "top secret" scene. Source *Iqbal Theba filmed a scene with Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have a scene. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmed a number. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have another scene at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele and Cory Monteith spent the day 23rd January filming Finchel scenes. Source 1 Source 2 *Kevin McHale filmed a number at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Another number was filmed a number at the choir room. Source *Samuel Larsen filmed his number in the courtyard. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Chord Overstreet filmed another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmes two more scenes. Source *Lea Michele and Cory Monteith filmed one more Finchel scene. Source *Jayma Mays filmed some scenes. Source Music Damian McGinty *Damian McGinty will sing one of his favorite songs. His solo was filmed at 20/01/12. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Amber Riley *Amber Riley recorded one of the biggest diva songs ever. Source *Amber Riley recorded another song. Source Jeff Goldblum and Brian Stokes Mitchell *Jeff Goldblum and Brian Stokes Mitchell will sing at least one song. Source Kevin McHale *Kevin McHale has a song. His solo was filmed on January 24th. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. *Jenna Ushkowitz recorded a song on January 19th. Source 1 Source 2 *Harry Shum Jr. recorded a song on January 19th. Source **Apparently, Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. are doing a duet. Source Samuel Larsen *Samuel Larsen has a song. Source 1 Source 2 Production *It is unknown if Blaine will be in the Valentines day episode since they are still filming it and Darren is off Broadway. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Brian Stokes, who will be playing one of Rachel's dads cracked up laughing when he read the script (the scene he is in) Source Songs *'Stereo Heart' by Gym Class Heroes (feat. Adam Levine). Sung by Sam, Mercedes, Santana & Quinn. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rory. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Leroy and Hiram Berry. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Artie. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina and Mike. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Unnamed Samuel Character. Source 1 Source 2 Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as TBA.' 'Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry or Leroy Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry or Hiram Berry. Source Pictures AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg_large.jpeg 2159786354.jpg GLEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_lxyk97pog21r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Set AjaXAklCMAAPI7B.jpg|Brittana AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg|Rachel's dads Ajkxl6mCIAA-Oot.jpg|The ring means something? tumblr_ly3m608JSj1qgcxqho5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no1_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no2_250.jpg|Look at her left hand!!!!! FINCHEL's ENGAGED! <3 tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no6_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no7_250.jpg Vanessalove.png|I think this is V-day episode I hope :) Chordy-and-Kevin.png Hemo.png article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677_233x188.jpg|RING!!!!!!!!!! article-0-1160F5AB000005DC-18_468x770.jpg finn rachel and brad.jpg tumblr_lydahorfme1qfsld3o1_500.png tumblr_lydbf1fH861r6nrbwo1_500.jpg 2c404836478611e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lyd9h0wdj81qfmjgao1_500.png fecd03ca479011e19896123138142014_7.jpg 420748 281712118555348 212971722096055 802682 214709903 n.jpg|Samuel on set 6b95244e47c111e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Sam and Kevin on Set tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_lydu2ooHiv1qbd895o2_500.jpg heartepi1.png heartepi2.png heartepi3.png Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes